


Forget it

by Illumini



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illumini/pseuds/Illumini
Summary: In the middle of the night Light plans to seduce L in order to make him his loyal slave.However Light's plan backfires of course...
Relationships: L & Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Forget it

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Death Note is written by Tsugumi Ohba and illustrated by Takeshi Obata. I own nothing. 
> 
> This pairing is one guilty pleasure of mine and since I'm revisiting some old fandoms, this just sort of happened. While I really hate Light with all my heart, I can not help but ship these two, because it seems I like to ship enemies the most.  
> This story is smut! Nothing more, nothing less, so don't expect any plot :D

The sound of swift fingertips running over several keyboards at once, was the sound Light hated the most. He entered the semi-dark room, that L called his workspace. There were no windows and the room was only illuminated by flickering monitors that were plastered throughout one wall. L seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, observing a piece of paper, while he kept on typing. The only time L stopped was in order to stuff some sweets into his mouth, that were beautifully arranged on a dinner tray next to him. In case he noticed Light’s arrival, he didn’t show. Light was already used to being ignored or only addressed if it seemed useful enough for L.

Light leaned against the wall opposite of L and watched the black haired man for a while.

After a moment Light had an idea and a smile started spreading on his face.

He casually walked over to the young man hunched up on his chair and stopped just short behind him. L didn’t even flinch, nor did he acknowledge the other’s presence.

“What are you reading?”

Light leaned down and while he spoke his lips nearly made contact with L’s ear.

“Yagami-kun, go to bed. It’s late.”

L’s hand reached out and grabbed another cookie. Afterwards he continued staring at the document in front of him, while at the same time he typed notes into his computer.

“Will you go to bed with me?” Light whispered, his voice becoming husky.

“No,” L replied without any emotion.

“But I miss those nights we shared a bed. My hand tied to yours, don’t you miss me, too?”

“No.”

Although Light had hoped to receive at least a little more reaction from L, he wasn’t at all discouraged. L wasn’t Misa and Light loved to play. This was a challenge he would gladly accept. He would win!

Slowly Light reached out and he let his finger run over the uncovered spot at L’s neck. Since his hand didn’t get slapped away, he put both hands on L’s shoulders, kneading the hard muscles, that had become stiff from sitting in only one position through hours and hours.

For a time Light kept on massaging the other, still receiving no feedback at all.

“Light?”

“Hm?” Light replied innocently.

“I’m not interested in you.”

Light knew that L would see through him, if he tried to deny his intentions, therefore he played with open cards.

“I want you,” he leaned down and put his arms around L’s shoulders so that he embraced him from behind, making sure his lips were still close to L’s neck.

“I want to fuck you,” he breathed onto L’s skin.

For a moment there was no reaction and this was all that Light needed as a confirmation that he was on the right track. For once it seemed that the great L wasn’t confident in how he should deal with a situation. For once all his knowledge was naught.

“I’m not interested,” L finally replied and while he was still locked inside the embrace, he continued his work.

Light let go of the other and abruptly took a step back.

“Not interested, huh?”

Light watched L’s back in silence. No one was speaking anymore and L had stopped his typing. In the silence of the room, Light unzipped his pants as loud as he could.

Light then put his hand into his underpants and pulled out his length. He wasn’t hard yet, but he would soon change it, while he kept his ultimate goal in mind.

Leaning against the wall for support, he started stroking himself up and down. He didn’t dare to close his eyes, because it was crucial to monitor every reaction L was giving him, even if it was only the way he held his head up high.

Light tried to think of Misa, sprawled naked over his bed, but it only helped him getting hard a little bit. When his mind exchanged Misa with L, the result made Light cough and the hot flesh was starting to swell under his strokes.

Soon his breathing became hitched and for a moment Light even forgot where he was. Maybe got turned on, exactly because he knew he was standing in L’s office, making the other feel flustered or annoyed. He couldn’t tell. L was still sitting at his desk unperturbed.

A first moan escaped Light’s lips. The sound echoing through the room, was fuelling Light’s erection.

Through his panting he managed to address L again.

“Are you still not interested? Not...at...all?”

Either L had turned to stone or he was trying his best to hide his emotions.

Light removed his pants and underpants and casually walked over.

With one swift move, his hand was now gripping between L’s legs.

‘Bingo!’ Light thought to himself, when he felt the erection in his hand.

“Light!” L slapped the hand away and sprung from his chair like a wild animal. Eventually both men were standing opposite each other. L leaned against his desk, while Light was cutting his escape route off.

Although most of L’s pale face was hidden behind thick black strands of hair and although the room wasn’t well illuminated, Light could easily make out the blush spreading on the other’s cheeks.

It took him all his self-control to hide the grin that wanted to spread, instead he continued to stroke himself. He kept his eyes locked on L’s, while he resumed his show. He tilted his head, parted his lips a little and kept on his up and down movement.

The prominent bulge forming on L’s pants, wasn’t lost at all on Light.

“I’m all yours,” Light whispered, “you can do as you please with me.”

Light gave the other a flirtatious smile and the next thing that happened wasn’t something that Light had foreseen.

With one swift move L had switched their places and he was now pinning Light down on the table, while all the keyboards, notes and the dinner tray had cluttered to the ground.

L’s eyes, which were usually black orbs void of any kind of emotion, were burning with fire and something that Light couldn’t quite put.

“So,” L purred, leaning down on Light, his hands effectively rendering him immobile, “I can do as I please?”

For a brief second Light felt uncertain, but soon he regained his cool and smirked.

“Fuck me.”

Only seconds later L’s lips came crashing on to his. This took him by surprise and he had to struggle for air. When L let him breathe, he soon pressed their mouths together again, only to start invading Light’s lips with his tongue.

With a sigh, Light joined in and started exploring L’s mouth himself. The kissing was far from being sensual. It was rough, as if both parties tried to bite the other. Feeling his arousal again, Light became painstakingly aware, that L was still holding him down.

Light lifted up his hips, but only hit thin air. After some time, he became frustrated and started to struggle under L’s tight grip.

“Ah, ah, ah!” L chided him and he put a finger on Light’s lips, “are we a little impatient?”

The look on Light’s face became incredulous for a brief second, before he successfully rearranged it to his normal well trained expression.

“Not at all,” he lied.

“Good,” L gave back and a second later he was letting go of Light and kneeling down in front of him.

Light had just pulled himself back up, when suddenly L took his length deep into his mouth, making Light nearly loose his balance.

“God,” he hissed, supporting his weight with his hands on the desk. The raven haired man gave the tip of Light’s cock a brief lick, before he swallowed him whole again.

Light’s head rolled back on his neck, a moan escaped his mouth.

This was always the way Light had imagined it to be. L kneeling before him, sucking his cock.

Then again this wasn’t quite going the way he had planned. He wasn’t the one being in control right now, but there was still time to turn it around. Light desperately tried to convince himself.

He felt himself hitting the back of L’s throat and he heard the other one gag, before he pulled out again. There was saliva dripping from his mouth onto his white shirt and Light felt like he was just about to loose his mind. When L took him into one hand and circled the tip with his tongue, while his grey eyes were locked on Light’s, he was sure that this wasn’t L’s first time doing this. He chided himself for not having known, but before he could continue his thoughts, he suddenly felt the absence of L’s mouth.

With a start Light realized that for a moment he must have had closed his eyes, lost in the moment and now L was standing in front of him, unzipping his own pants.

“Turn around,” he ordered, his tone not accepting any objections.

Somehow Light had planned this to happen the other way around and he stood unmoving, while he watched L undress.

L’s body was in a very good shape, considering that he was mostly sitting hunched over in front of a computer. When Light reached out for L’s erection, his hand was slapped away and within seconds L had turned Light around and was now holding his face down onto the desk, leaving him in an inferior position.

The black haired man leaned down, one hand was starting to massage Light’s entrance.

“I can do as I please. You remember?”

Light winced, when the first finger entered him. In order to help him relax a little, L started to plant a trail of kisses down Light’s back.

“Shhh,” his voice was soothing and he took his time stretching Light’s tight muscle. Light’s breath had become unsteady and his length felt painfully hard.

Finally L removed the hand that was holding Light’s head down and it started to softly stroke Light up and down. Clearly this made Light lose his mind and one tear of frustration came rolling down his cheek.

“L!” He cried out, when a second finger entered him and started to scissor inside him. Light didn’t care anymore about any games, he needed some release and he needed it now. Never in his life had anyone kept him waiting this long. Never in his life had anyone controlled him in this way.

“Light-kun,” suddenly there was a soft voice, next to his ear, which made him gasp in anticipation.

“What do you want me to do?”

Light started to scream internally. There was no way, that he was going to beg.

A third finger entered him and L grabbed Light’s cock hard, stopping the bloodstream, nearly making Light loose consciousness.

Then without any warning L let go again and also removed his fingers. Instead he replaced it with his own hot erection, but he stopped just before entering.

“Light-kun? What do you want?” His voice was melodic, even sounded kind, if it wasn’t for the evil intent behind it.

L pushed just a little bit further, which made Light cry out. He was beyond his limit. Clawing his fingers into his palms, he gave L the reply he wanted.

“Fuck me please. Make me come, please, please...”

“Your word is my command,” although Light couldn’t see his face, he could hear the grin on it. However he couldn’t ponder on it very much longer, because with just one thrust L was now completely filling him up.

Light gasped for air and he had to support himself in order to be able to have a little control over the depth.

L gave him a moment to adjust, before he pulled back again only to thrust it in a second time.

The adrenaline that was running through Light’s body was making him dizzy and light-headed. Soon he wouldn’t even know his own name.

L continued his motion, holding Light’s hips down. Light could hear L panting too and he loved the sound of it.

“Yes,” Light sighed and held his hips a little higher.

With the next thrust, L hit Light’s prostate, making him scream.

“Yes!! Yes!” He laughed like a lunatic and L increased his speed. It didn’t take very long and Light could feel how L’s erection started twitching inside him.

Light was just about to give himself the final blow with his own hand, when he suddenly felt L’s fingers gripping him from behind.

L’s hard length entered him another few times, while his hand was moving up and down Light’s cock, until they both came in unison. Light felt warm liquid filling him up and running down his legs, while at the same time his own cum was now all over L’s hand.

It took Light several minutes before he found his breath again. His legs were shaky and his arms were bruised, also when he tried to lift himself up again his backside was burning.

When Light turned around he saw L already putting on his clothes again. He then picked up the notes and keyboards from the floor and started to arrange them back on the desk. He completely ignored Light, while doing so, until Light stopped him and grabbed his wrist.

L only raised his eyebrows questioningly.

Light let go of his wrist.

“Forget it.”


End file.
